Please Come Home for Christmas
by KeiraCassidy
Summary: Mary's fed up with all the changes that have taken place in her life. Now that more changes are coming into play during Christmas, will she stick around to face them? Will she be home for Xmas? (Disclaimer: I Don't Own In Plain Sight) M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, thought I'd write a Christmas Story...Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Mare?" Brandi called into her sister's bedroom.

Mary walked out tugging on her belt, "What Squish?"

"I..um…" she paused, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

Walking around the island in the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee, she turned around and scowled, "Spill it out already Squish, I don't have all morning. I _actually_ have a job to go perform." She looked over at Peter and gave him a questioning look.

A look that the man answered with a shrug.

"It's just…please don't get mad…" she rattled, "Our sisters want us to come to Florida for Christmas"

Mary almost dropped her half empty mug of coffee, pausing long enough to put the mug down and stare down at her sister, menacingly leaning over the island, "I don't know what kind of Brady Bunch mother humping family you think we are Squish, but I don't need to meet them."

"But Mare…" she begged.

"No! You do whatever the hell you think is right for you and your family, but leave me the hell alone!" she finished and leaned back, taking her mug with her as she walked around the island back towards her bedroom.

"Damn naïve woman, it wasn't enough that she forced Scott on me, now she wants me to meet the other ones. Well forget it, "she muttered as she went, making sure she was loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Why didn't you say something?" Brandi turned to Peter accusingly, which automatically shrugged, "What was I supposed to say? Didn't I tell you she would react that way?"

"Yeah, but a little back-up would've helped" she complained with a pout.

Mary walked out of her room back into the kitchen; Peter looked over at her and started, "Mary, maybe you should listen to what Brandi has to say. I don't think it would hurt any…"

The older Shannon cut him off, "Excuse me Peter, but when it's regarding your little family you can butt in, otherwise, I suggest you keep those lips sealed."

"Mary, you don't have to be disrespectful to Peter, he just wants to help" Brandi complained.

"Brandi, I don't have time for any of your drama. Why don't you go home? Or ask Jinx to come to the family reunion. I have no tolerance for this BS anymore." She washed her mug and put it in the dishwasher.

The doorbell rang and she walked over, yanking it open, "Hey Joanna, come in.."

"Oooohhh, thank you, it's cold out there. So cold there was ice on my stoop this morning. Make sure to wrap up real tight, don't want you getting sick." Advised the older woman, shedding her winter coat and hanging on a coat hanger by the door. She walked into the living room, spotting Brandi and Peter by the kitchen island.

"Good Morning!" she merrily greeted, which made Mary grind her teeth.

If there was one thing Mary hated, was cheerful morning people.

"Well, you're here, so now I have to go." She turned and walked into Norah's bedroom, coming out carrying the child as she kissed her cheek, handing her over to the grandma that was already cooing.

"Hello pumpkin"

"Are you sure it's ok if I go out for a drink tonight?" Joanna looked at Mary and shrugged with a smile, "Just because you became a mother doesn't mean you can't go out with friends. We'll be fine. Go out and have fun and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Mary rolled her eyes again and walked to the door, pausing long enough to get into her winter jacket. Once she was done she reached to open the door.

"Mary, please think about it" Brandi made one last attempt to persuade her sister.

Without even turning to give her another piece of her mind, she walked out and got into her car.

"Damn Brandi, why do you want to be part of that family? Are Jinx and I not enough mother humping family for you? What about Peter and Josie, are they not enough?" she grumbled as she drove away, heading to the Sunshine building.

* * *

She walked into the office and Delia rushed to her side, "Good Morning Mary! T-G-I-F!"

Mary growled at the inspector and walked around to get behind her desk, sitting heavily on her chair. All around her there were boxes with Christmas decorations, decorations that would begin to make her sick.

"Delia, have you not learned? You know grizzly over there doesn't like being bothered before her third cup of Joe." Marshall cheerily chimed from behind his desk.

She scowled in his direction with a snarled, "I'll give you grizzly."

Stan chose that moment to come out of his office, "Good Morning Inspectors. Are we having problems this early in the morning already?"

"Please, you don't know what problems are until you're part of my family." she muttered as she logged in and pulled her paperwork from her inbox.

They all looked and stared at her, but she wouldn't give them the benefit of telling them. At least not in front of Marshall, he wanted to be released from this hell-hole, no need to bring him into the drama. Since she didn't say anything or snap at them for staring at her, they turned to look at each other, surprised at the lack of reaction.

Stan was the first to break the silence, "Well then, carry on"

Delia walked away looking troubled.

Marshall turned back to his partner and frowned, "Are you ok, Mare?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? It seems like you're…upset" he was trying to figure her out, ever since he spoke to her in the balcony she wouldn't confide in him like she used to. Now he was getting antsy, not knowing what sort of Mary he was going to get. She wasn't the Mary that used to tease him, or call him names.

"Nothing for you to worry about." she said tonelessly.

"Ok then, but if there's anything…_anything_…you know you can talk to me, right?" he looked at her, but she wouldn't look at him. He saw her shrug and continues on with her work, the work that she didn't lump on him anymore. Which definitely made him nervous; she _always_ made him do her work. But again, ever since the balcony talk she had done her own work.

Later that evening as Delia was walking out she asked Mary, "Hey, a couple of us girls are going to Two Fools, you want to join us?"

"Since I'm no girl, thanks but no thanks. I'll be heading there alone, thank you very much" Mary said sarcastically without turning.

Delia stood there until Mary had no other option then to look at her, "What?"

"Wh-…Never mind, just have a nice weekend" Delia stuttered and left.

Mary rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer, trying to finish her paperwork before going out for a much needed drink. She calls home to make sure everything is ok.

"Hello?" the older woman answered after the first ring.

"Hey Joanna, Mary here. How's Bug doing?" Mary wanted to make sure her kid was doing fine before going out for a drink.

"She's excellent! Don't worry about Norah, she'll be fine." Joanna encouraged.

"Thanks" hanging up she finished most of her paperwork, turned her computer off and got up to leave when Marshall's presence startled her, "Going home?"

"Ye-yeah," she nodded as she walked around her desk and headed for the gate. "Night"

"Hey Mare?"

Remembering that Brandi had started the morning with that same greeting, she didn't turn but stopped with her hand on the gate, waiting for him to say his piece.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked curiously.

She nods and opens the gate without turning she sadly said, "I'm fine"

Marshall sat behind his desk and frowned, all her answers for him were 'I'm fine', 'don't worry about it' and he was getting really frustrated with the phrases.

"Night" he whispered as she walked into the elevator and looked down to check her messages, not sparing him a last look.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

She sat on a stool at the bar, drinking a glass of beer. Not really paying attention to anyone in particular, just watching the regulars hanging out by the bar, the new people that she had never seen before acting rowdy.

Mary couldn't help but think of all the changes that had occurred throughout the past two years. Never in a million years did she think possible that she Marshal Mary Shannon would change, but here she sat, alone. At moments like this she missed her partner, missed their camaraderie and their teasing.

Bartender walked up to her as she shook out of her reverie as he asked, "Hey Mary, where's your partner in crime?"

Shrugging nonchalantly she said, "With his shackle I figure. Bring me another shot"

Mary had taken a cab to the bar, deciding she would get in a few drinks before going home. No need to put herself in any risk, especially now that she had a baby girl waiting for her at home.

"Here you go." he dropped the shot glass in front of her and walked away to serve another patron.

After two hours of drinking Delia slid up onto the stool right next to her, making Mary scowl and growl, "What the hell? There's not another stool you can sit at?"

"Oh, come on Mary, can't two co-workers sit together at a bar?" Delia said sweetly.

"No."

Delia glared at her and then grinned, "You and Marshall used to always come here to get a drink together."

"That's different, he's my partner"

"One drink and I'll leave you alone, deal?"

"I don't make deals with the devil"

Delia laughed out loud and ordered a beer, "So, I hear Marshall and Abigail are going to start a Christmas party tradition this year"

It was so out of the blue and Mary had just taken a gulp of her beer, that when Delia sprang the news, she sputtered all of the beer on the bar. Coughing so hard she felt like her lungs would pop out.

"What the hell?" she croaked after catching her breath.

"Yeah, Abigail came out with us. Didn't you see her?" Delia pointed towards the corner, where Mary could spot a couple of the PD Chippies still drinking and having fun.

Mary groaned and pushed the beer away, "I gotta go home"

"I can give you a ride, I only had two beers" offered the Inspector.

"It's ok, I'll catch a taxi." she murmured as she walked away, as cheap or frugal in her case, she just needed a few minutes to ponder what she had just learned.

_Damn it Marshall, you're going to invite me to this stupid shindig. I need to get the hell out of dodge_, she thought, trying to come up with a plan. _Where would I go?_

* * *

The following Monday she walked in before Marshall and straight for Stan's office, dropping a vacation form right in from of the balding man. She knew he would be there early in the morning. Also knew that the vacation form would surprise the older man.

He picked up the piece of paper and read through it, "What's this?"

Smiling she shrugged, "It's a vacation form"

"Yeah, I know that," Stan looked up and frowned.

With an arched brow she glared at him, "Then why the hell did you ask me what it was?"

"OK Mary, let's try again. Why are you giving me a vacation form?" he patiently asked.

"Why does anyone give their boss a vacation form for?" she sarcastically asked.

"You…_you_ want to take vacation? **_Willingly_**?" he asked surprised, finally reading the dates. "This is for a _**whole** _month! You're coming back until after New Years?"

Hands on hips she nodded, "I never take vacation time off, and I thought I'd take some now. Mark and his mother are flying out to Jersey for Christmas and New Year's, I have Bug and I want to go on vacation to a warmer climate state."

"Warmer climate state," he murmured under his breath studying her, but he knew Marshall would be the only one to decipher what she was trying to say. Stan knew that Mary despised the Christmas season because of her childhood, but this was the first time she requested vacation time off during this holiday. Shrugging he signed it off, "Fine, here."

"Thanks Stan" she walked around his desk and dropped a peck on his balding pate.

Stan blushed furiously and pointed out the door, kicking her out. As much as he liked to deny it, he liked the peck and asked, "Where exactly is...this warmer climate state?"

She turned and stared at him, "Uh...south of the border for sure, maybe Cancun." The minute the words came out she felt sick to her stomach.

He stared at her and nodded, seeing her face scrunch up in disgust, "Sounds like fun"

"Or maybe not, I'll let you know as soon as I know myself. I'm making you mine and Norah's ICE just so you know." she confessed and looked away at the sad expression on her his face.

"Isn't Marshall your ICE?"

Mary shrugged and said, "Well, we're merely just co-workers now...don't want to intrude in his life with the Cheerleader."

Stan just looked at her, not understanding what that meant. Knowing that they had not acted the same for the past couple of months, but didn't think it was a serious problem, he asked, "Care to elaborate?"

Mary shook her head and walked out of the his office and went back to her desk and started on the paperwork she hadn't finished on Friday, but the inbox was empty. _Damn it Marshall, do you own damn work, _she thought.

Right then she decided to go through some threat assessments on some of her problem witnesses. Making sure that all her paperwork was in order, so she didn't come back to a surprise.

By the time Marshall walked in an hour after she did, with surprised raised eyebrows, he questioningly looked at her. She ignored him and reached down to grab her bag, walking around her desk and towards Stan's office, "Hey Chief, I'm going on witness visits!"

"OK"

As she walked by Marshall's desk she snarled, "Thanks for taking care of my paperwork."

He looked at her stunned and then frowned, "Next time try to actually **_sound_ **sincere."

She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the gate into the elevator, not sparing him a glance, again.

Marshall sat stewing on his desk, pissed that she would get her attitude when he tried to help with her paperwork. _What the hell did I do? _he questioned himself.

Stan walked out and noticed Marshall's pensive look, "What's the matter?"

"Mary's been shutting me out and I don't know why" he knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't know what else to do.

"You know how Mary loves this season, cut her some slack, at least until…" the whirl of the elevator cut him off and he looked up, to find Mary walking in. She swiped her card and walk through the gate doors.

Both men turned to look at her and stared at her, she looked royally pissed.

"What happened?" Stan asked as he walked over to her desk.

Mary looked up and saw that both men were looking at her, "Clark Terney quit his job and decided not to let me know. Now I have to spend the rest of the day behind my desk trying to find him a damn job. And I better find one before…"

She stopped and looked at Marshall through the corner of her eye as she faced Stan. "Never mind, let me just get this done."

"Carry on then." Stan frowned when Mary stopped mid-sentence, knowing she was about to mention her vacation. At her reaction, he knew she hadn't told Marshall, which begged another question, why hadn't she?

Marshall watched the Chief walk back to his office and opened his top drawer, drawing an invitation out. A Christmas Party invitation to be precise.

Mary saw him through the corner of her eye and tensed when she saw him draw the invitation from the top drawer of his desk.

"Hey Mare," he extended the invitation towards her, holding it with finger and thumb. "Thought I'd hand deliver this one myself"

Looking up without taking the invitation from his hand she frowned and asked, "What's that?"

"If you don't take it and open it, you won't know" he teased.

"Then I guess I won't know." she retorted turning back to her computer.

"Mare, what the hell's wrong with you?" he waved the invitation under her face, "Just take it, ok?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" he frowned surprised.

"No as in N-O…as in negative" she said.

"Fine" he dropped it on her desk and stalked back to his desk muttering, "It's a Christmas party invitation"

"I can't make it," Mary turned back to her computer and started a job search for her witness. She needed to find him a job soon, before the end of the week if she was going anywhere for her vacation. She still didn't know where to go for her and Norah's 1st Christmas vacation.

Marshall swirled before he reached his desk, "What do you mean you can't make it? You don't even know when it is."

"Bug and I are going on a Christmas vacation," she finally told him, breathing an internal sigh of relief.

"Vacation? _**You**_?" he asked surprised.

"Yup."

"You don't take vacation **_willingly_**, so what's the deal with that?"

"Look Marshall, take it or leave it. Norah and I will be going on our 1st Christmas vacation and won't be back until next year." she said raising her chin defiantly.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Marshall spent the rest of the week in a state of panic. Mary never took vacation willingly and now that she was, she wouldn't tell him where she was going. She was making plans for her vacation without consulting ___him_, she was shutting him out of her life. _I just asked for some time, time to spend with my fiancée, not to shut me out!_ he thought.

Mary sat behind her desk shooting him sideway glances from the corner of her eye. She knew he was stewing, upset that she wouldn't give him any details of her upcoming Christmas vacation. _You wanted an out, then you got it partner__,_ she thought.

* * *

Friday night as Mary sat behind her desk finishing the last of her paperwork, she was aware that Marshall had been staring at her from across the room for the past few minutes. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, observing her, which unnerved her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she tersely said without looking up at him, her eyes still on the paperwork she was filling. She was down to the second to last of the paperwork and she really wanted to be done, away from his piercing blue eyes.

Marshall stalked over to her desk and leaned down, hands on her desk over the paperwork, she leaned back on her chair and scooted back. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Mary looked surprised before she composed herself and shrugged her shoulders to relieve the tension, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where are you going for vacation?" he demanded.

She got up and got in his face, "Get off my paperwork, I need to finish this shit before I start my damn vacation."

"Where…are…you…going?" he slowly asked, he moved back and moved his hands to his hips.

"It's…none…of…your…business!" she slowly growled with her own hands on the desk as she leaned across it.

"Mare, you can't just go and not tell anyone where you're going. I…worry." he tried to explain.

"Don't you worry your little heart, I've released you from that responsibility, didn't I?" she sneered and sat back down on her chair, pulling the paperwork closer, putting pen to paper she looked up again, "Stan and Mark have the necessary information about my vacation. Stan's mine and Norah's ICE."

He stared at her in surprise, walking backwards until he felt his desk behind his thighs; he sat on the edge of his desk. He couldn't take his eyes away from her; he was stumped that she would go as far as leaving him out in the cold to distance herself from him. He had ___always_ been her ICE.

"Mare, that's not what I meant when I asked you to release me" he murmured trying to explain.

"I need you to release me. I need to be free enough to have a life with Abigail and I need you to be OK enough for that to happen. Because if you call, I'll come. Every. Time." She mocked as she signed the last of her paperwork, getting up she dumped her finished paperwork on her outbox for Stan to take when he came in on Monday morning. "I'm not calling, because I'm OK."

Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out her Glock, badge and bag. She threw it all in her bag and walked around her desk. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's, **_partner_**."

Mary walked out leaving a bewildered Marshall behind, still sitting on the edge of his desk, hands resting besides him on the desk, fingers gripping the edge.

* * *

Marshall walked into his house; Abigail was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey Sugar Bug, how was your day?"

He shrugged and sat on the chair across from her; she frowned and pats the seat next to her, "Come sit by me, Honey Britches"

"I'm tired, I'm just going to bed." He got up and left a stunned Abigail staring after him.

She got up and walked into their bedroom, "Is something the matter? Did something happen?"

He rolled his eyes at her questions, "Nothing happened."

Marshall took off his suit jacket and hung it in his closet, always a neat freak, not used to just throwing things on the floor. He shrugged out of his white shirt, wife beater following close behind as he dumped them in the laundry hamper. Going to a drawer he pulled out a pair of pajamas. They were solid candy cane stripped PJs, he reached into his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Abigail asked concerned, last time he had looked this way was when he had the talk with Mary about boundaries.

He stopped before stepping into the bathroom and shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Abigail watched him close the door behind him; she heard the lock click and was startled that he would do that. Since she had moved in and gotten engaged they didn't lock the bathroom door, just in case the other decided to join or use it while the other showered.

Going back into the living room she flopped on the sofa and reached for her cell phone, worried she dialed Mary.

"This is Mary," came the answer after a couple of rings.

"Hello Mary" she started and stopped, unsure where to begin.

Mary looked down at her phone and then pressed it back into her ear, she was in a hurry, she was packing because her plane left in a few hours. Not enough hours to put her packing on hold for this phone call.

"Abigail? What can I do for you? I'm kind of in a hurry." she hurriedly said as she pushed more baby clothes into her suitcase. She was going to be gone a whole month, she would need everything for her Bug.

"Uh…did you notice anything off with Marshall today?" she cautiously asked.

"Just today?" Mary asked sarcastically.

Abigail rolled her eyes at Mary's childish antics, saying exasperated, "Look Mary, I don't know what happened today, but I thought maybe you could enlighten me. My fiancé came home upset and I would really like to know why."

"Huh…" Mary looked down at the suitcase and let go, putting her left hand on her jutting hip, "Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. Marshall and I have…reestablished our friendship...which means, it's up to **____****you** to decipher what is going on with him now. I don't have time for this episode of Gossip Girl. Good-bye Detective Chaffey."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mary hung up and threw her cell phone onto the bed with enough force to make it jump a couple of times. Sighing in frustration she pushed the suitcase closed, seating on it to zip it up. Once that was done, she sat back on the side of her bed and groaned. _Damn it Marshall, you wanted to get on with your life without me, now you have your damn cheerleader calling me about your shit,_ she thought.

The doorbell took her out of her thoughts and she got up, walking to the door and swinging it open. It was Brandi.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be planning your happy family reunion?" she sneered angrily as she turned, walking away from her sister.

Brandi rolled her eyes and walked in closing the door, "Mare, when are you going to stop being pissed at me?"

Mary just walked away, going to her bedroom, her sister followed close behind. She tripped to a stop on the threshold, "What's all this?"

"I'm going on vacation with Bug," she said as she picked up the suitcase from the floor, wheeling it to set it by the door.

"Yo-you're going on vacation?" Brandi asked shocked.

"Yes"

"Where are you going?"

"Puerto Vallarta!" Mary feigned a Spanish excitement.

"Seriously? Cancun, now Puerto Vallarta? You got a thing for those Mexican Cabana boys?" she asked curiously.

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, "You're forgetting that my daughter's coming with me?"

"Oh, right. So, why Mexico?"

"It's nice and warm"

"And your job?"

"It'll be here when I get back"

"Well, bet you won't last the whole two weeks!"

Mary stopped walking around her room, putting the last things she wouldn't take in the closet, she turned and murmured, "I'll be gone a whole month"

"A month! You won't be here for the New Year?" Brandi's mouth hung open, which Mary closed as she walked by her to take her suitcase to stand by the front door.

"Yup, the shuttle will be here in a bit. So, can you just spit whatever you came to say? I really don't have much time." she stood staring at her little sister with hands on hips.

"I thought I could come by...to uh...try to change your mind" she said sadly.

"Change my mind? Since when do I do that?" she asked angrily.

"Mary, if they enter my life, that means they enter your life by default"

"Don't say default, that's just wrong."

"Be serious Mare"

"If they enter your life, then they enter just **your** life. Don't include me in your life if they are in it." Mary ran a hand down her face and walked away, going into Norah's bedroom.

Brandi followed her and stood by the threshold, "Mare, how can you say that? You're part of my family and so are they."

Mary had enough, she swirled around and pointed a finger at her, "You will **_not_** bring them into **_my_** life! I don't want them anywhere near my daughter!"

"Mare, why can't you understand that I want them in my life?"

"Then I guess you have a choice to make, I will not come around if they are involved in your life. It's not a threat" she warned as she pulled her daughter's suitcases out of the room and set them next to hers.

"So that's it?"

"Pretty much Squish." the doorbell rang for the second time that night, she pulled it open to find the shuttle driver standing by the door.

She pointed to the suitcases, which he immediately began to gather as she walked back into Norah's bedroom. She came out with Norah in a car seat hanging off one arm and the stroller being pulled by her other hand. "I'm taking this too"

Mary sat the car seat in the living room and went back into the room, she came out with a diaper bag hanging off her shoulder. Grabbing the car seat, she carried the baby out as she turned to close the door, Brandi standing beside them, unsure of what else to do, knowing she lost the battle before it began.

She turned and saw her sister, "Bye Squish"

Without a hug she carried the car seat to the shuttle van and hopped in, not sparing the younger sister a glance.

* * *

Abigail looked at her cell phone and frowned when Mary hung up on her. _What the hell's wrong with these two? They act like they broke up,_ she sat there fuming. Not knowing what to do with Marshall's attitude as of late. He was always upset, heartbroken and she didn't know how to deal with him.

Under the spray of hot water Marshall stood with hands braced against the tiled wall. Head hung letting the water roll down his back, confused and worried about Mary's trip. The fact that he hadn't gotten her itinerary was driving him insane. _Damn it Mary, why can't you understand that I always worry about you, _he thought as he lifted his face up. The spray now hitting his face.

Marshall finished showering and towel dried his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. With hands on either side of the vanity, he stared at his reflection. He could see the sadness lurking behind his eyes, the loneliness within his soul. _I never meant to hurt you Mare, but I had to move on for my own piece of mind._ _Why couldn't you see that? Where did I lose you? _

He finished getting into his PJs and walked out, stopping on the threshold when he spot Abigail sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him.

"Did something happen between you and Mary?"

"Why would you think something happened between us?" he asked with a frown and a touch of irritation that she wouldn't let it go.

"You've been moody since you and her had your 'conversation'," she air quoted looking at him.

"I asked you not to worry about it, why can't you just drop it?" now he was more than irritated, he was on the verge of snapping at her. He grind his teeth and moved away from the door, into the bedroom.

He walked to his side of the bed and flips the covers over to get between them. She stands up and stares down at him. "Are you happy?"

Marshall turns his head to stare at her, surprised that his first reaction to that question was 'no', but he nodded saying, "Of course I am"

"Then why are you always in a foul mood? It seems that since you had that talk with Mary about your relationship you've become…" she frowned as he interrupted.

"You asked me to basically break up with my best friend, and I did, for **_you_**! I don't know what else to tell you. Yes, I miss my best friend, that won't change overnight." He argued.

"I didn't ask you to **_break up_** with her! I just asked you to make me your first priority!" she defended.

He jumped out of bed and turned to look at her, "Why wasn't this a problem when we first started dating? Even after we moved in together you didn't complain as much, now suddenly because we're engaged, I have to stop hanging out with my best friend"

"My best friend, my best friend," she mocked, "It's like I asked you to break up with your girlfriend!"

Marshall shook his head and turned his back on her, sitting on his side of the bed, elbows on knees as he bend over, resting his head on his hands, murmuring sadly, "Well, you don't have to worry about my **_best friend_** because I've lost her. I'll be lucky she'll still want to be my partner"

"What does that even mean? Did she give you an ultimatum? Me or her?" Abigail stood staring at her fiancé, hands on hips.

"It means, you got what you wanted. I won't be spending any free time with Mary. And don't put anything on her, she doesn't do ultimatums, she wished me a happy life." He said between clenched teeth, getting back under the blankets, he turned on his side facing away from her, "Good night"

"So that's it? You're mad at me because she refuses to budge an inch?" she tried to argue.

Marshall closed his eyes and refused to answer. He had lost his best friend, if he continued having this conversation; he would lose his fiancée too. And if he was being honest with himself, he would be more heartbroken about the dissolution of his relationship with Mary, then with Abigail.

"Is she even going to come for the Christmas Party?" she tried to coax an answer from her fiancé.

"No"

"God, is she such a bitch that she would do that to you?" she demanded angrily.

Without looking at her he angrily responded, "Don't call her a bitch!"

"Why not? She's the biggest bitch we know!"

"She's **_not_ **a bitch!"

Abigail groaned and paced, running her fingers through her hair, "God Marshall, she's been a bitch to you from day one! Why have you stuck around?"

This time Marshall refused to respond, _because I fell in love with her, because she's the only one that got me, because she's my partner, because I don't know what my life will be without her and I'm not trying to find out._

She sighed deeply and got in between the blankets, her back to his. They were quiet for a few minutes, then she rolled until she was touching him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for your friendship to end."

He didn't answer, continued feigning sleep until she rolled back to her side. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a few tears slid free. Unsure what it meant to miss Mary more then he would his fiancée, he lay there a few hours until a restless sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mary sat on the hotel queen size bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, staring in the direction of the portable crib. Norah had fallen asleep as soon as they came into the hotel room. Which gave Mary enough time to set the portable crib and take out her daughter's toys and toiletries out of one of the suitcases.

Now she sat there staring at her daughter, wondering what she was doing so far away from home. Feeling guilty for snapping at Marshall, but knowing she only did so that he would leave her alone. She needed him to release her, just as she had released him to a happy life. A happy life he would have without her. The only happy for her from now on was her baby, Norah.

Her feet moved to touch the carpeted floor and she stood up, walking to the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped out into the sun. She had decided to fly to Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. The weather was just perfect, warm with a nice breeze; she would definitely get a good tan sitting out on the beach.

But the memories of the last time she had flown to Mexico kept interrupting her thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was to remember that asshole _Faber_, even the thought of the slimy worm left a nasty taste in her mouth.

She knew the chances of ever becoming more with Marshall wouldn't exist after her trip fiasco, which is why she made that irrational decision. As much as she thought that it was what she wanted, once she made the biggest mistake of her life, sleeping with Faber, she knew she would regret the loss of the most wonderful man for the rest of her life.

Mary brusquely wiped at a tear that escaped and blew out a breathe. ___There's nothing I can do to fix it_, she thought as she looked across the deep blue ocean. The sparkling blue reminded her of Marshall's eyes, which caused more tears to roll down her cheeks. She leaned over the railing and wiped at the tears with her thumb.

She stood there, full of memories. The first one that came to mind was when they first met. Marshall had walked in on a conversation she was having,

___Marshal Marshall Mann._

She chuckled amid the tears at the memory, remembering her sarcasm, ___You can just say Inspector._

He had frowned at her, ___Pardon?_

And as always she retorted with an exasperated tone, ___Well, I know you're a Marshal. We're all Marshals._

Marshall had just glared back, ___No, that's my name._

___What is?_

___Marshall_

With a sneer she had mocked, ___Inspector Marshal Marshall Mann?_

That had been the beginning of the impending end of her solitude. After that day she would never feel completely alone again. She never thought that what she had needed all her life had been a Marshal Marshall Mann in her life and she had gone and lost him to another.

She choked on a sob and moved over to heavily sit on a lounge chair on the balcony; she wrapped her arms around her raised knees and buried her face in them.

Even as the tears fell she chuckled as she remembered Trenna's bachelorette party. She had gone looking for Marshall and found him sitting in the SUV. As they spoke she noticed that he wouldn't look at her.

___What are you doing?_

___What? Nothing. I'm doing my job, keeping my eye on things._

___Look at me._

___No. Why?_

___Because I'm talking to you. Oh my God. You can't look at me. Marshall, for God's sake. It's not like I'm naked._

___Naked would be better. That ____makes me feel so dirty._

___Good Lord. Watch the door, Purvis._

She had walked away pleased that he had been flustered by her appearance, that night was the first time she had kissed him, even if it was to save the witness' butt. Afterwards she had teased him.

___You were trying to get down with your best friend._

___Eh, I'm a man._

Mary had felt a bit of doubt when he said it, but she shrugged it off, knowing she wasn't ready to get down with her best friend. At the risk of losing him she had held back afterwards.

Then the second time she had kissed him, she had known what she felt for him, but knew that it was too late to do anything about it. They were in too deep, they were the best of friends and there was no way she could lose him then. The thought of losing him to death had made her resolve waver, but the fact that the US Marshal's had a no fraternization rule had stopped her. They needed each other as partners more than lovers.

_I feel like I'm the keeper of this exotic animal_, he had murmured.

_I'm sorry. But that's your job. And you cannot quit._

_Okay._

Her tears continued, but had slowed as she leaned back on the lounge chair. Letting the sun's heat dry the tears as they trekked down.

Getting shot had almost, **_almost_ **made her fess up, but she was engaged to another man. Another mistake on her part, a running from my partner mistake. Raphael Ramirez had been a good man, but she knew she would never marry him. That had been the beginning of the end for them.

After her breakup with Raphael, she and Marshall had kept each other at arms length. She had pushed him away because she could see how she hurt him, that had really scared her, she had never intentionally want to hurt Marshall, yet it had still happened.

Mary stood up and walked back into the hotel room, she walked over to Norah's portable crib and checked in on her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Moving back to the bed, she lay on it. The tears since have dried on her cheeks, she felt empty. She didn't want to keep remembering the past, it wasn't helping her present situation.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she arrived with Norah on the beach resort. At the present moment she was sitting with Bug between her legs as she let the waves meet her tiny little feet. Every time the warm water touched her toes the baby would wiggle and giggle. She was wearing a sundress with huge blue hibiscus flowers, a pair of flip flops lying beside hers.

"You sure have become a beach bum Bug, just like your momma. We should move here and soak up the sun's ray, what do you say about that?" Mary looked down around her straw beach hat, at the happy baby as she asked.

"Bum bum bum!" squealed Norah as the water touched her toes yet again.

"Yes, bum bum bum" Mary held her baby as she looked up to feel the sun's rays on her face. She smiled and looked around spotting a few families around. Feeling her heart constrict when she saw a father and child running around, splashing each other. _God Norah, you deserve that, but I won't regret keeping you baby._

Mary turned her gaze to the ocean, she couldn't help feeling regret that her daughter wouldn't have a happy family to grow up in. She stood up and held her daughter's hand in hers as she walked closer to the water. Holding Norah by her chubby little hands, she would lift her up every time the water came towards them. She squealed in delight, Mary could feel the excitement vibrate through her little girl's body.

After a few minutes, she decided it was time to have some lunch. She walked into the beachfront restaurant, holding Norah in her arms. She looked around until she spot an empty booth, then by the door she saw the baby highchairs.

Mary pulled one beside her as she walked over to the empty booth, she was settling Norah on the highchair when she heard a man raise his voice at someone.

"Why are you so _**messy**!_" the man bellowed at a young woman across from him. It was obvious that the man was flustered and that the young woman had special needs. She wanted to ignore them, but the words kept playing over and over in her mind.

_Messy, messy...You don't need to let off steam, what you need is...I get that you don't like messy, but maybe messy is what you need._

She froze as she looked down at her daughter, the words kept replaying in her mind and she knew this time she couldn't run away from them.

"Ma'am"

Mary turned and was startled to find someone standing beside her. "W-what?"

"I asked if you needed help buckling the little one to the chair"

"N-no, thanks" looking down she plucked Norah out of the highchair. She practically ran out of the beachfront restaurant and straight to her hotel.

_It's time to go back home_, she thought as she walked into the hotel room.

* * *

The alarm clock didn't wake him, it was the nightmare his life would be without Mary that had woken him. He got up and walked to the closet, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. He walked to the bathroom and changed into his clothes.

Mary had been gone for two weeks and he was going crazy trying to figure out where she had gone. No one would tell him a thing. He hated not knowing where his girls had gone to, _your girls? _his conscience asked.

He left the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Abigail on her side of the bed. They hadn't spoken about the blowout regarding the end of his relationship with Mary. As a matter of fact, they hadn't really spoken about much for the past two weeks, they had both been keeping busy at work.

Marshall cooked himself pancakes, sausage and eggs, along with coffee. He finished his breakfast and started on the newspaper, waiting for Abigail to wake up. They needed to discuss a few things.

He was halfway thru the paper when she appeared, dressed for work in a stripped gray suit. She looked up to find him sitting by the table. He put the paper down as she approached the coffee maker.

"Good Morning"

"Morning"

"I see you already had breakfast"

He shrugged and nodded, "Yup"

"Was there something on your mind?"

He looked at her, really looked at her and noticed the anger layered in her eyes. She had never expressed anything but sweetness before and now he was really looking at her and if he was honest with himself, he didn't like what he saw.

"Are you happy?"

Abigail froze with her lips on her mug, she pulled the mug away from her lips and set it down, frowning down at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's not that difficult to decipher, it's actually a pretty simple question"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she demanded with hands on hips.

They stared at each other, neither trying to give an inch, both in too deep to back down. He knew that he couldn't marry a woman he wasn't _in_ love with. She knew that she really wasn't happy with him, she had just wanted to be married.

"I think...that we are both miserable in this relationship, and before you try blaming it on someone else, it started before I reestablished my relationship with Mary"

He stood up and walked to the front door, he turned and looked at her, "You can keep the house, I'll...find someplace else."

"You **_chose_ **this place with **_her_**, why would I want to stay here?" she accused.

"I didn't...she **_helped _**me find this place, which isn't the same thing. I'll come by to get my stuff when you're at work" he offered.

"Don't bother! I'll take my things with me **_now_**!" she yelled at him as she pulled the ring from her finger, flinging it his way.

The ring bounced off his shoulder and cluttered to the wooden floor. He bend down to pick it up, pocketing it as he opened the front door.

"WAIT!" she wailed.

Marshall opened the door, but turned to look at her.

"What about the Christmas party?"

"I'll call everyone to cancel"

He stepped out to the crisp morning air, closing the door behind him, his engagement ending with a click as the door finished closing.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly really wanted to finish this before or at least on Xmas day, but apparently the last minute everything kept me away. Sorry!**

* * *

Marshall sat behind his desk the following day making necessary phone calls to cancel the Christmas party. He had told Abigail that he would make the calls, so that she wouldn't have to, he didn't want to cause her any more grief.

He was on the phone when Stan walked in, eavesdropping on his side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know...Thanks I appreciate it...No, I really don't want to talk about it." he sounded like he had repeated the same words over and over again.

Stan frowned and stood beside him until he hung up on an uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey Stan" Marshall greeted morosely.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

He shrugged, rubbing his eyes he looked over at his boss, "I'll be fine, just need a few days."

"I'm sorry things ended so abruptly. Where are you staying?"

"It was a necessary evil. We weren't happy together. I'm staying at a hotel, I'm giving her a week to pack her things."

Stan nods towards the phone, "You almost done with those calls?"

"Yeah, I have one last call to make."

"Out of curiosity, who is this last call to?" Stan imagined it would be to his partner, which made him feel worst for not letting Marshall in on Mary's itinerary.

"Brandi and Peter"

"Oh, alright then, I need to go make a phone call myself." He walked away and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Stan decided that it was time for Mary and him to have a heart to heart regarding Marshall's heart.

Marshall saw Stan walk into his office and sighed deeply, reaching for his phone to call Brandi.

"Hey Marshall!" greeted the younger Shannon.

"Hey Brandi, how are you and your family doing?"

"We're good, missing Mary and Norah, but what can we do? I wish she hadn't taken off"

"Yeah, I know," he murmured. "Well, I called to let you know that the Christmas party is off"

"Why? I was really looking forward to it. Did something happen?" asked the curious Brandi.

Marshall sighed deeply and said, "We broke up"

"Oh my God! Are you ok? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

"Wow, I really thought that you would tie the knot with the Detective. Have you called Mary? I'm sure she'd like to be there for you." She offered, not knowing that their friendship was holding on by a thread.

"No, I haven't called her. I don't want to intrude on her vacation."

"Oh yeah. She must be having a blast in Cancun!" she cheered with a trace of envy.

"Cancun? She **_went_ **to Can-freaking-cun!?" Marshall stood up suddenly toppling his chair back. The thought of Mary in Cancun, the place where she had screwed the smarmy FBI agent had his blood boiling in seconds.

"Y-yeah, I-I thought y-you knew" Brandi stuttered as Marshall's outburst had caught her off guard.

"I gotta go!" he dropped the phone in its cradle without saying good bye. Walked around his desk and bellowed towards Stan's office, "Witness visits!"

By the time Stan walked out of his office the elevator doors were closing and Marshall stood ramrod straight in the confines of the elevator.

Stan walked back into his office and dialed a number by heart.

"This is Mary" came the glum answer.

"Hey Mare, it's Stan"

"Kinda figured that already, what do you need Chief?"

"There's something you need to know"

"O-k, so tell me" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Marshall and Abigail broke up"

"What?!"

Stan rolled his eyes and repeated, "Marshall and Abigail br-…"

Mary rolled her eyes and interrupted, "I heard you the first time, the what was just me not understanding what happened"

"He didn't want to give me the specifics, just came in this morning and told us that the Christmas party was off. When I asked him what had happened he just said that things didn't work out and that they broke up" Stan volunteered the information.

"Damn it Marshall, I released you to be happy" she mumbled and said, "When did this happen?"

"I'm guessing they broke up some time yesterday. Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean you released him to be happy?" Stan asked curiously, a concerned frown in place.

Mary groaned aloud, knowing she had let it slip because she had been distracted about Marshall's break up. Unsure if the warm feeling in her lower abdomen was from a sliver of hope.

"Marshall and I had a talk and he asked me to release him from the promise to always be there for me, he wanted to be happy with the cheerleader and I gave him his freedom." She provided as she paced her living room.

She had left Puerto Vallarta the previous day, after running out of the beachfront restaurant she had practically ran to her hotel room. Putting Norah in her portable crib she had called the front desk to let them know that she would be leaving early.

Mary had packed everything in their suitcases and almost steamrolled the room attendant when he came to help carry her luggage down to the lobby.

As soon as she arrived in the lobby the Manager had tried to coax her to stay longer in the resort, but she had already called the airport and their plane would take off in a few hours. After signing the bill she got in a shuttle to the airport.

And in about six hours she was back in cold Albuquerque, New Mexico and behind her home's closed doors.

She didn't want anyone finding out she was back home, especially Brandi, even though she suspected that her sister was in Florida.

"Is that why you both were acting moody towards each other all these months?" he scolded.

"Yeah, but I had a good cause for it Stan!"

"And that is?"

"I released him and believe me, it wasn't easy, but I really truly want him to be happy. I can't keep hurting him Stan, he deserves so much more and now he's probably heartbroken and it's my fault" Mary sat on the couch and pulled her legs up, resting her head on her knees, letting a few tears roll down her face.

She had already caused him enough heartache, the guy just couldn't catch a mother humping break. Mary sniffled and said, "I gotta go"

Stan sighed sadly and muttered, "Are you coming home?"

Mary lifted her face from her knees and looked up around her house. She was already home and decided to let him know, "I'm already here, I guess we are more in tune than we thought."

"You're here? In Albuquerque? In your home?" Stan stood up surprised. Then he angrily asked, "Where you going to let me know?"

"Relax Stan, I would've let you know eventually, just needed some time to think" she defended.

"So, you'll call him?"

"No"

"What do you mean, 'No'?" his voice rose.

"If he needs me, he'll call me."

Stan groaned aloud, "He needs you, even if he doesn't call. You released him remember?"

"I released **_him_**, but he didn't release **_me_**. If **_he _**needs **_me_**, he'll call" she murmured, hoping that she was right. As much as Mary wanted to hang up and call Marshall, she knew that she had to keep her word, she had released him and she wouldn't call.

"Fine, but if he asks I'm going to tell him you're here!" he threatened.

"Do whatever you want to do Stan, I'll let you go" she hung up and got up, walked into her room and pulled a suitcase on the bed. She needed to unpack their clothing and put away the suitcases.

* * *

Marshall drove to Albuquerque Botanical Garden, he parked and got off. He walked around and contemplated his next move, he couldn't believe that she had gone to _that_ place. _Are you thinking about **him!? **__Is that why you chose that place? Did you go there to reminisce? Why __Cancun__? Why not Cabo? Is that why you didn't tell me? Is he there with you and Norah?_

He shook his head and kept on walking, following the path of flowers. He walked with hands in his pockets, jingling the car keys in one hand and change in the other. He wanted to call her and yell at her. He came across a bench and sat there, his arms resting on the back of the bench.

The garden was practically empty this early in the day, but he knew that already. That was the reason why he chose the place, to better think of the future. A future he had dreamed of with Mary, but life circumstances kept intruding. Mary's trust issues being mainly to blame, but he had thought that he was exempt. Clearly he had been mistaken.

He so wished she would come home, _Mare, Please come home for Christmas. I need you, _he thought.

After an hour he got up and left the garden, driving back to the office. Christmas was a few days away and he needed to know where she was. If she didn't come home for Christmas, he would come to her.

His mind made up, he walked into the office. Marshall walked over to Stan's office and found it empty.

"Hey Marshall!" Charlie walked out of the conference room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Charlie, do you know where Stan went?"

"He had a lunch date with his girlfriend" offered Delia from her desk.

Marshall turned and smiled feebly at her, "Thanks Delia"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking"

He sat behind his desk and logged in. He had started working and by the end of the day he received a text from Abigail. 'Took all my things, I hope you made the right choice. She won't make you happy.'

Sitting back on the chair he re-read the message, then he deleted the message and her number from his contacts. He needed to sever all contact from her, and he knew that even if Mary didn't love him like he loved her, he would still be happier just having her in his life.

* * *

Christmas Eve found Marshall sitting in front of his fireplace, unsure of how to reach out to Mary. He had wanted to ask Stan her whereabouts but the Chief had taken off and had only contacted the office to let them know he was taking the rest of the week off.

Marshall groaned in frustration and paced in his living room, he thought of flying out to Cancun and surprise Mary, but he didn't know which hotel she was in. He tried calling, but they wouldn't give him any information.

It was almost midnight and he wanted to spend Christmas with Mary and Norah, after long consideration he called Stan.

"This is Chief McQueen"

"Stan, it's Marshall"

"Inspector, was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, I need to know where my partner is"

Stan was quiet for a minute and decided to give him an inch, "Call her"

"She won't answer my calls" he muttered sadly.

"Trust me, just because she released you doesn't mean that you released her, right?" Stan asked hopeful.

"She told you?" he asked morosely.

"Yeah"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Marshall asked worried.

"She's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, she is…gotta go Stan, thanks!" he pressed end and speed dialed her number.

Her cell rang three times, giving him pause, he didn't think she would pick up.

"This is Mary" came the murmured answer.

"Hey Mare"

There was silence for a moment, then a hitched sob, "Hey Marsh"

"Where are you? I want to come see you and Norah" he sounded frantic, the tears in her voice caught at his heart.

"I'm home" she answered with a sniffle.

"I'll be right over" Marshall swirled around and walked out with keys in hand. He jumped in his truck and squealed out of the driveway.

He drove as fast as the road conditions would allow.

Mary sat staring at her cell phone; sure that Marshall was on his way. She had felt elated to hear him reach out to her, _he didn't release me_, she kept thinking over and over again. Promising to hold on to the best man a woman can ever have. _If he gives you the chance,_ her conscience added.

She stood up and sprinted to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face, trying to erase the evidence of tears. Which was difficult because they kept coming, but now they seem to be happy tears. She didn't know why she would be happy, she still didn't have him.

_As long as he's your friend, you'll have him_, she thought to herself. And if friendship is all he would offer, that would be enough for her.

After brushing her hair, she walked into Norah's bedroom and smiled at the sleeping baby. She leaned down and kissed Norah's head.

The doorbell rang and she practically tripped over her feet trying to reach the door the quickest, didn't want Norah intruding in their conversation.

Mary pulled open the door and feebly smiled up at him, then the smile faded as she saw the thunder lurking in his blue gaze. He was frowning down at her, walking in he closed the door and grasped her upper arms.

"Why Cancun?"

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! OK, I'm stumped...keep in mind that I'm really new to FF (forget FF, I'm new to writing, period), what in the world does from canon to fanon mean? I tried to look it up online, but ended more confused...**

* * *

_"____Why Cancun?"_

"Wait, what?" she asked surprised at the question and his manhandling.

"Why there? Why Can-**____****freaking**-cun? Was it to reminisce? Was **____****he** there too?" Marshall's hands grasped her shoulders and shook her fiercely, he was so tired of fighting for her attention.

"How the hell is that any of your mother humping business?" she pushed at him angrily until he let go, she walked over to the living room and swirled around to see him standing right in front of her. Which had her jumping in surprise, she hadn't even heard him walk behind her.

"Why Cancun?" he asked through clenched teeth, a hand on rested on his hip as the other raked through his hair, making his hair stick out.

"**_Puerto Vallarta_**, numbnuts!" she raised her voice on a growl, loud enough not to wake Bug.

Marshall stared at her, shock evident in his face at the confession, walking backwards until the backs of his knees hit the couch, he sat heavily onto the couch and groaned murmuring, "Your sister said you went to Cancun"

"My **____****damn** sister was wrong!" Mary crossed her arms and stared down at him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured looking up at her.

Dropping her arms she sighed deeply and walked over to him, sitting right next to him, her shoulder touching his. "I know, I'm sorry too"

"Why do we always end up fighting?" he asked conspicuously.

"That's how our friendship is," she agreed with a shrug.

"Is it going to be that way after we get married?" Marshall turned to look at her, he wanted to catch her expression. Surprised that he had asked her that question, which had never been his intention.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Mary gave him a crooked smile, going for shock factor. Which she got when his eyes opened wide and his lips broke into his goofy grin.

He laughed joyously and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Was that a yes?"

"Was that a proposal?" she countered.

"Yes" he said with enthusiasm.

Mary stared into his excited blue eyes and feebly smiled, "You just broke up with your fiancée, and I think we both need to start just as friends."

"I guess that's your way of saying no," he began to pull his arm from around her shoulder.

Mary caught his hand before his arm took its warmth, "Marshall, you are probably on the rebound now and I don't think I need to remind you that I have Bug now. I can't just jump in with both feet anymore."

He didn't fight to get his arm back, just pulled her closer, kissing her temple, "Does that mean, that maybe after you think is a **_ridiculously_ **small amount of time, we can be more than friends?"

"I think I can agree with that. So are you going to tell what happened?" Mary rested along his side, with his arm still slung over her shoulders.

Marshall tensed, sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, then he rolled his head to meet her green gaze, without breaking eye contact he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She froze at the contact and her eyes fluttered closed on a sigh.

When he leaned back his heart swelled in satisfaction, Mary had her eyes closed with a small frown upon her face. Then she opened her eyes and met his blue eyes with her green, she smiled and rested her head against his jaw.

"Tell me," she whispered along his collarbone.

"We just…didn't mesh well together."

"Try again," she challenged as she raised her head again to stare into his eyes.

Marshall stared back into her green gaze and closed his eyes, as he leaned over her to rest his head against hers. He shrugged and said, "You were right"

"Aren't I always?" she tried to lighten the mood, didn't want him to rehash the breakup.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you are."

"What exactly was I right about this time?"

"All she did was try to change me, like she couldn't accept me for who I am. Always needing to know what I was doing when I wasn't with her, especially when it came to what I was doing with you," he muttered as he moved his head to rest against the back of the couch. "You name it, she tried it."

"What exactly was the last straw?"

"It wasn't enough that she asked me to talk to you, but afterwards she was always angry that I was sad, she couldn't understand why we were so close" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I **_did_** release you. We wouldn't stop being partners because we were no longer friends outside the office, didn't she know that?" Mary asked incredulously.

Marshall shrugged again, "I guess she thought or maybe prayed that you would kick me to the curb, which you had every right after that stupid speech on the balcony, to transfer or ask for another partner"

"Like I could live away from you or partner with another, impossible," she jokingly said.

"Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you run to Mexico?" he asked curiously.

Mary groaned and buried her face in his chest, her hand crushing his shirt on his chest, "I had a few reasons, the first being the fact that my sister wanted us to come to Florida for a fun-freaking time with James' illegitimate children."

Marshall froze at the audacity of Brandi, even he knew that Mary would balk at the idea of meeting up with her father's children. Knowing the answer already, he still asked, "What's the second reason?"

She looked up to meet his blue gaze, "You were having a Christmas party"

Looking hurt he pouted, "You didn't want to come to my Christmas party?"

She shook her head, "How could I? We reestablished our friendship, we weren't supposed to be friends outside the office"

"I didn't mean it that way Mare"

"Doofus, I know, but you know me, I don't do in-between, meet in the middle, middle ground," she groused.

"Is that also the reason you don't want to meet your extended family?" he asked.

Mary groaned and tried to extricate herself from him, but he just pulled her closer. She sighed heavily into his chest and morosely said, "I just don't want them in my life. They are just a reminder that we weren't good enough, a reminder that he had to try again to get it right."

"You're perfect"

She snorted a laugh, "You're biased."

"Don't say 'biased'," he mocked, trying to make her smile.

Mary looked up into his blue eyes and said, "I don't want them around us. If Brandi wants them in her life, fine, but she'll just have to learn to live without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"You know, they are not to blame for his mistakes, just as you aren't to blame for them either." he tried to soothe.

"I know"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I wasn't good enough for him, at seven he up and left me. Just left, leaving me to care for a drunken mother and a baby sister. Did he leave them too?" tears pooled in her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but they fell anyways.

Marshall pulled her onto his lap and she straddled him, trying hard not to sob. He rubbed her back in a circular motion.

She wrapped her arms around his back and held on to him, she had never let her defenses down, but he was Marshall and she always let him in. No one else had ever seen her cry like this, cry because life had been unfair to a seven year old little girl.

Mary sniffled into his shoulder and croaked, "I barely remember him, and when he finally came back, he dies."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry Mare" he soothed as he pressed kisses on her temple.

After a while, she stopped crying and moved off his lap, he tried to hold her close, but she wouldn't budge, murmuring, "Thanks"

"For you, anything"

Resting her head on his shoulder she turns back to look into the kitchen and found the clock, she murmured, "It's almost midnight"

"So, where do we go from here?" Marshall asked curiously, locking his blue gaze to her green.

"BFFs?" she half joked.

"I need more than that Mare," he sighed sadly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned down to press a kiss on his neck. He groaned and pulled her closer, "Mare, you need to tell me, with words"

"I want more too, but can we start slow?" she blushed up at him.

He grinned down at her and nodded, "Anything, as long as we start someplace."

Looking back to the clock again, she whispered, "Merry Christmas Marshall"

Marshall leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips, teasing her lips until she opened her mouth and pressing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned aloud and deepened the kiss. Pulling her down with him, he lay on the couch with her sprawled over him. Their kiss became frenzied and he held her hips to his, moving his hands up and down, from waist to hips and back.

Mary pressed into his hardened arousal and groaned, "We have to slow down"

"I know"

But even though she had requested to slow down, it seemed that her passion wouldn't stem down. She straddled his waist, holding his head immobile as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Marshall groaned and moved his hands over to her bottom, grinding his lower half to hers. Moving a hand up, he cupped a breast in one hand.

She tore her lips from him and rested her head against his, "OK, I get it. We don't know the meaning of slow."

He chuckled and brushed his thumb over the aroused bud, at her strangled gasp he moved his hand down to her hips, muttering, "Apparently we don't. Merry Christmas Mare"

She smiled down at him and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder, with him rubbing her ribs in an up and down motion.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly wanted to finish this so much sooner, but life intruded yet again...*groan*...Hope you all enjoyed this story. Happy New Year's to all, hope you had a wonderful time! Wishing everyone a great 2014...**

* * *

3 months later

Marshall sat behind his desk looking across at his partner, she had her head down filling out paperwork. She had asked for slow and he had conceded. After their heated make out session on Christmas they hadn't kissed, she had wanted them to start from scratch. They had gone back to their give and take friendship, but after three months, he believed it was time for them to finally move forward.

He shook his head and stood up, at his movement she looked up at him and smiled feebly at him before going back to filling out her paperwork. He frowned and walked around his desk towards hers, since going back to their friendship she hadn't let him help her with her paperwork.

Mary kept working on her paperwork, she sensed him staring at her but wouldn't give him the benefit to know she felt uneasy. She had been waiting on him to move forward, she didn't want to pressure him. Mary had wanted to start their relationship that Christmas night, but she wanted him to be totally over the Detective. When she saw him stand up, she felt her body begin to tense, but instead she looked up and smiled at him.

"You got any plans for tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

She shook her head and leaned back onto her chair, "Nah, Mark is taking Bug tonight for the weekend, why?"

He leaned over her desk, hands on either side of her unfinished paperwork, he looked around the office nervously, murmuring, "I...what do you say about going out to dinner?"

Mary smiled wickedly with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Doofus, are you asking me out on a date?"

Marshall blushed deeply and scowled at her, "You want everyone to know?"

She looked around, spotting Delia and Charlie in the conference room. Looking back at him she sighed deeply and muttered, "Eventually, but not yet."

He stood up straight and shot her a goofy grin, "You actually want everyone to know about us?"

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, "I got paperwork to finish, pick me up at 7pm."

"You need any help?"

"You trying to say I can't do my job Douche?" she smirked while she continued to fill out her paperwork.

"No, it's just...why haven't you let me help with your paperwork?" he asked with remorse, pushing his hands into his pant pockets, rocking back on his heels.

Signing a paper, she looked up with a deep sigh, "I...um...I think I should..."

Marshall saw her struggle and cut her off, "Look, it seems like we've moved back to being best friends, partners. I just...feel like you're keeping some part of you away from me, us."

Mary shrugged nonchalantly and looked down at her unfinished paperwork and started straightening them out. Once that was done she dumped half of them on her completed bin. Turning back to her computer she logged out and stood up, reaching down for her bag, opening the top drawer and pulling out her Glock and badge. Once she was done, she turned and walked around her desk. Taking his arm in her hand she guide him out of the gate and into the elevator.

He saw her shut down and put on her poker face, making him nervous, afraid that he brought something up that could put a break on their future relationship.

Once secured behind the closed doors she turned to him and murmured, "Look Marshall, all I did was take advantage of you as my partner, knowing you would do my job. I think it's time for us to try to reach middle ground."

Marshall stared down at her in amazement, he felt a wave of pride coursed through his body. She had made changes in her life and to know she was making one for him, it humbled him.

She could see the shock on his face, but wasn't able to say anything else because the elevator doors opened in the lobby. Pulling him out, he walked briskly besides her, she swirled around to face him when they were by his truck, "Don't let it get to your head, these are baby steps. I don't promise to follow through..."

He grinned and pulled her up against his chest, murmuring against her lips, "I hope not."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips pressed against hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue around her mouth before suckling on her tongue. Mary moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he gripped her hips tight against his.

Marshall tilted his head to deepen the kiss, suckling on her lower lip then running his tongue over it. He pushed her against his truck and held her captive with his body. She pulled him closer, her fingers running through his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp, he groaned and thrust his hardness against her softness.

Mary tore her lips from his as he nipped at her sensitive jaw, down to her neck and nipping the skin lightly. She moved a hand down to the nape of his neck, moaning she panted, "We have to...stop. Someone might...ah God Marshall."

"Stop? How can I stop when I've wanted to be here since..." he groaned and moved a hand down to her bottom, then down to her thigh, bringing the thigh around his waist, thrusting against her. She whimpered into his ear before she pulled the lobe into her mouth to suckle it.

The sound of a car door shutting had them springing apart, he swirled away from her, the aroused look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks would have him back in her arms and he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

She ran her fingers through her hair, to try to put some order into it. Looking around she saw an accountant walking to the building, she sighed in relief. Mary turned back to Marshall and saw him standing away from her, his body was tense, she had felt his body against hers and knew he needed a minute. Walking over to him, he groaned and said tersely, "Don't...just...don't, I'm holding by a really thin thread. Go home and be ready at 7pm."

Without heeding his advise, she moved to touch his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"No...no, no, no...please Mare?" he begged without looking at her.

She frowned and removed her hand, "Look at me first."

He turned his head around and she gasped at the heat in his eyes, "Now, can you please go?"

She nodded and walked away.

* * *

Mary sat on the edge of the stool in her kitchen, she was nervous, something new. She was never nervous when she went out on a date, but this wasn't just **_any_** date, this was the date of the century, of her life. And it wasn't just anyone, it was Marshal Marshall Mann, the man she had never dreamed of actually being more with. The one she had kept at arms length so she wouldn't lose him, but she had almost lost him and it had hurt more than if they weren't partnered within the Marshal's service.

They could be partners in life. She really much wanted him to be part of her life for more than just partners and best friends, but as much much more. She heard his truck come to a stop on her driveway, then heard a door open and close. She could literally feel him on the other side of the front door.

Marshall stood outside her front door, he wasn't sure if he should just walk in or knock. He stood there giddy, his heart felt so much lighter in his chest. He was afraid after what had happened in the parking lot, he had almost taken her against the truck. That thought had him cursing under his breath, he felt himself stir and he had to count backwards from 100.

She couldn't wait for him to decide whether he should walk in or knock, even behind closed doors she knew that he was trying to decide which to use. She stood up and ran her fingers down her blue wrap around dress, and pushed her hair back away from her shoulders.

Squaring said shoulders she moved and stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath in she released it slowly. She yanked the door open and found him standing outside with a slight frown on his face. "You coming in or what Doofus?"

He jumped startled and looked at her, immediately regretting it. She looked beautiful in her blue wrap around dress, too much cleavage showing, something he was glad of, her hair was half up on a half ponytail. He felt heat infuse his body and he walked into her personal space, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other on the nape of her neck, and pulled her flush against his body. His lips were on her within seconds, she heard the door shut closed behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, opening her mouth under the assault of his. They could always go out some other time. Mary felt his hand move down her body, trembling from the intensity of the kiss. Once his hand was on her bottom he pulled her up and she jumped him, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

Marshall felt her legs wound around his waist and he lost the little of the self restraints he had and walked into her bedroom, kicking the door shut and pushing her onto the bed. He was on her instantly and she wrapped her legs around him again, tilting her body up into his.

* * *

"I had reservations." he murmured into her temple, dropping a kiss.

Mary snuggled into his side and buried her face against his chest, she scowled, "Sure Casanova."

Marshall moved until his chest was against hers, he ran a finger over her features, pushing a lock of her blonde hair away from her eyes, "I did, this...was not my intention."

"I know...I know" she murmured into his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth, rubbing his tongue with hers.

He pulled her closer, she could feel his body against her lower belly and she arched into him. He groaned and rolled over her, "Have you no sense of order?"

"When it comes to you Doofus? There is no order, let's just get to the interesting parts"

"Which are?" he growled into her neck as he suckled.

"This and that, but mostly this. You can always buy me dinner another time. We have a lifetime for most of that." she groaned as he caressed her body.

"I want **_that _**more than anything, I love you Mare" Marshall said with conviction, finally feeling whole when he voiced the words that he craved to say since the beginning of their partnership.

Mary tensed under him and pushed his face away from her neck, she looked up at him and said, "I love you too Marsh..."

She was cut off when he kissed her passionately.

They didn't go out to dinner that night, or the following night, but he did cook her dinner, breakfast, lunch, then dinner again.

* * *

A week later, as they sat side by side on his couch he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. She murmured in appreciation and moved against him, causing him to groan aloud.

"Wait, I have something to ask you." he said.

"Well ask me already Doofus!" she groaned in frustration.

"Mary, will you marry me?" he asked softly looking into her green eyes.

She nodded vigorously, her eyes bright with unshed tears and croaked, "Are you sure? I have Norah and you just broke..."

He cut her off with a quick kiss and said, "I love you and Norah. I want us to be a happy family. Can we be that?"

"Yes, but do you think you can win every argument with a simple kiss?" she asked with reproach.

He crushed his lips against hers and picked her up, taking her to his bedroom.

"I love you Mary"

"I love you Marshall"

* * *

**Finito**


End file.
